Afraid of the Moon
by A Chance for Bliss
Summary: Kain Westwood is a Nevada sheriff who believes in the importance of life for humans. When he and Alec stumble upon a woman murdered by a new vampire, a decision must be made. Warning: Contains some sexual references at the beginning.
1. Prequel: Beginning

**Please read this first!**

This is more of a prequel to the series, True Blood characters are not yet introduced but don't fret! They will be in due time.

Not a True Blood fan? Don't worry, I've made it so anyone who has a thing for vampires can understand everything.

Kain's POV

I was walking over to the house, thinking what day it was. "Today's Thursday...so that means Ema right?" I walked inside the house in Nevada, a prostitution house to be exact. It was near the infamous Bunny Ranch, only the locals of the locals know where this one is. It's a lot sleazier than the Bunny Ranch, but what I need from here is quick and if I can help these women in any way I would like to. Most of them were teenage mothers, or just never got the right help in bad situations. I liked coming here, it felt good fitting in with a bunch of other scumbags.

"Hey there bad boy, come back for more punishment?" I looked over to find this women I was with every Wednesday, Amber.

"Sorry Miss Amber, I'm here for Ema today." I said a little uneasily. "Do you happen to know where she is?"

"I'm afraid you missed her. Said the babysitter canceled on her and had to pick up her daughter, she said she'd hope to reschedule with you." Yup, one of the cases of teenage mothers.

"Thank you for the information Amber," I smiled at her. "Do you know anyone else that wouldn't mind switching with Ema this week?" Amber was about to say something, probably to volunteer herself, until the woman who was next to her interrupted.

"Wow, I've never had the pleasure of having you babe." She was a short skinny girl with long blond hair. She suddenly came up to me and took my hand.

"I want you, do you want me?" Even as a vampire I felt the seduction come off of her southern voice. I smiled politely and she escorted me towards her room. I could hear Amber sneering in the corner.

Once in the room I whispered with my own seductive voice "Sweetie, I want you. Everyone wants you, who cannot want you?" I ventured to plant a kiss on her neck when she interrupted.

"That all fine and hunky darlin', but talk about the cash." I shuffled for my wallet.

"$250 for but a kiss, and only a kiss." I laid the money down on the table.

"That it?" she said with a crocked eyebrow.

"Thats all I need, but be warned. This will be a very passionate kiss." She nodded when I sat on the bed.

I started to kiss her lips lovingly to get her body to relax. I gently stroked the back of her head and back with my fingers, a moan escaped her for a moment as her back arched. I moved my kisses to the neck, gently caressing it and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. When I thought she was ready I sucked a spot on her neck, having my saliva completely cover the area. In a brief moment I let my fangs appear and bite down onto the flush.

"Uhh huuh." She moaned as I sucked the sweet blood, my fill of what I needed to survive. When I knew it was enough I sat her on the bed and her wound quickly disappeared, as if it was never there. I kissed her hand one more time to say thank you.

"Mmhhh you're going already? Don't ya wanna stay and have more fun?" She looked half drunk in ecstasy.

"I have had my pleasure for the evening, thank you very much. You have a lovely kiss." I smiled at her and left the room, I could still hear her moaning once I shut the door. I made it towards the front to find Amber. The blood I got from my Southern Bell pulsed in me, I felt great and had loads of energy.

"Did you make her shiver from your magic touch?" I looked at Amber, I had known her a long time.

"Miss Amber, you should know by now that I make everybody shiver." She gave me a smile while I opened the door and left.

By my car I saw Alec staring at the lights of the moving cars that we oversaw.

"Why must you do this?" He said without looking at me.

"Why must I do what?" I asked, even though I fully knew what he meant.

"About your "circumstances". Why do you feel you should pay women for their blood? It's simple to just glamor someone on the street and take a quick bite. The person is okay and you are okay, and you'd still have your $1750 by the end of the week." He glared at me.

"I have plenty of money, and you know it." I said while opening my car door. "I figure those poor people might need it a little more than I do. All in all, we're talking about pennies." I watched him get in the passenger seat and buckle his seat belt.

"Plus," I then added. "I much rather have somebody willing to donate their blood to me, than scaring someone to have it." I started to drive down the road.

"Hmph, whatever man you're money." Alec sneered while tapping his palm against the glass.

I made it to our usual destination, a empty parking lot on the outskirts of town. It was Alec's turn to get his meal of the day, the traditional way. I always went with him to help pick who the best person would be, and to make sure he never took too much. He would always yell at me saying I wasn't his Maker, and he could do whatever he wanted.

That was true. I _couldn't _make him do whatever I pleased. But even though our slanted views on ethics drew us apart, we had been close friends for a long time so they didn't matter to us.

I heard Alec groan after we walked a couple of blocks.

"What is it friend? I thought you always loved the thrill of the hunt." He started to slow down.

"I do, but not in the rain. The clouds are surely going to burst tonight. Maybe I should go back and get an umbrella." I laughed.

"What is a little rain to you oh mighty vampire? Rain is simply water, cannot hurt us, and barely touch us." Finding that my friend was afraid of rain made me laugh. After all the years I've known him, something new always comes up.

"I'm not going to help you if we go back now. I can guarantee that I would get bored and just leave you. It's now or never." Another thing about Alec was he never liked hunting alone, even though he always enjoyed it.

"Fine, we'll have it your way. But if you start to get wet it isn't my fault alright?" I gave out a sigh while nodding my head.

A half hour later we were both stalking this lowly store owner. He was a very strong man, he's muscles easily seen through the dark. I saw Alec lick his lips, he liked them strong, he liked the struggle.

I watched my friend sneak up to him, and when the owner was about to turn around Alec struck him from behind and bit down on his neck hard. The man stuttered a gasp, then lay limp.

A few minutes passed and I saw Alec clean everything up. He laid the man on the floor of his shop, fully alive, and even put $250 inside the owners pocket.

"It's rare to see you generous," I laughed.

"I'm just glad it wasn't raining." His remark made me snicker as we headed back to my car.

All of a sudden the stench of newly spilled blood roamed the air. It was a lot more than what Alec had gathered, I knew that right away. We exchanged curious glances as we followed the fair aroma. I was instantly worried that someone was hurt, and if he or she was, they wouldn't live much longer. Finally the source was known to us as we entered a small alley. There was a vampire, obviously new, draining this poor woman dry. He was dripping everywhere and I could see that he was covered in it.

"_Thats not his first kill tonight," _I thought to myself.

Alec and I beckoned him to stop. Alec was saying the blood would expose us all because of the mess this young vampire made. I yelled at him that killing in this area, my domain, is against the laws. I was sheriff of these lands and even though I knew I couldn't stop _all_ the killing, I could at least try to prevent some of it. He let out a growl and dropped the lifeless body.

I snarled back at him when I noticed lightning start to flash, soon thunder followed.

"Who is your Maker?" I yelled at him with my fangs exposed. Alec strutted in front of me and approached this new killer.

"Who is your Maker?" Alec asked again. The vampire looked down and said "The mighty Lestat de Lioncourt is my Maker. You have the right to fear him." I snorted.

"Can you please bring me to your Maker?" Alec said in a calm voice.

"You wish to worship his greatness is that true?" I started to growl louder.

"Yes, let me meet him if you might be so kind." Alec stood there and tried to get the other vampire to show him the way to the Maker. Suddenly another lightning bolt zipped across the sky, and rain drops started to rapidly fall.

As Alec tried to get some information out of "Lestat's" child, I attended to the body. I felt so sorry for this women, it seemed she died with much pain. _"The bastard,"_ I thought. I then made a frightful discovery. This body was none other than Ema, the prostitute I was supposed to meet tonight. "The poor thing," I said aloud. She was very young, too young to die. Suddenly as the lightning rose to hit the sky another time, I saw two bright eyes looking at me through the rubble of garbage lined by the alley wall. I stiffened.

The two eyes looked at me. The rain poured down harder and faster, I looked at the blood to see it begin to wash away. Suddenly I heard Alec yell.

"Get the hell back here!" He said to the young one.

"But theres still a human here, I can smell it." He suddenly turned crazed and extended his teeth and roared.

"Alec, control him!" I roared. But it was too late, the vampire headed towards to the set of eyes that I had been looking at. Anger flooded me and I went after the vampire. I was able to pin him down using my whole strength and yelled at Alec to do something. He came up behind me and struck the vampire on the head, hard enough that could easily kill a human, but it simply made him pass out.

As I got off of him, Alec started binding his limbs together.

I looked back at the trash cans to find the eyes gone, I quickly looked around and heard a slight whimper. I walked over to find a little child in fetal position covered in garbage.

"Hello beautiful eyes," I gently cooed.

I attempted to pick her up when she screamed at me, and ran off to my side. I of course was faster, so I grabbed the girl from behind bringing her to my chest. She started kicking me and crying, fearing someone would hear I made her look into my eyes. I glamored her to make her fall asleep, and held her sleeping body close to me.

"_So this is Ema's daughter she always tended to talk about,"_ I thought sadly.

I cradled the child in my arms while walking over to Alec. He scoffed at me.

"I told you we should have went back for an umbrella."

(Bliss: Please R/R! I enjoy your comments :) Hoped you like the Lestat joke, haha)


	2. Prequel: Decision

**_Important: Please read this!_**

**I originally was only going to have one prequel, but I decided that adding this part in later would get too confusing.**

**I'm sorry, but in the _next_ chapter thats when the True Blood characters will be introduced xD. **

**In case you were wondering Kain appears 27 years old and Alec appears 25. Although, at this point their true ages aren't yet known.**

**Alec's POV**

It's been a few days since the girl has come into our care. Thankfully no one other than Bella knew about her. But she wasn't the brightest of people, so I didn't trust for that secret to stay a secret much longer. I let out a sigh as I walked through the mansion. Since Kain was a sheriff here, he had power to do almost anything which included picking houses. I always dreaded the huge billionaire house structures, human or not. Why must you have a huge house anyway? It just didn't seem practical. But thats coming from someone who spent most of his human life in a shack.

I quietly entered the room we kept the girl in. I noticed Kain was already there watching her sleep.

"How is she doing?" I asked with a sigh.

"She's having nightmares." he responded.

"About the incident?" I looked over at her sleeping figure. _"She doesn't look like she's having nightmares,"_ I thought.

"Of course about the incident. She saw her damn mother die, it would give anyone nightmares." I saw him look at me angrily as he started to pace.

"You always tend to pace when you're agitated, you know that?" He immediately stopped and stared at me.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be agitated if things didn't get so messed up all the time." He continued to pace, faster. As if trying to agitate me.

"What are we going to do with the girl?" he finally said.

"You could glamor her, make her forget than drop her off at a police station." I did some thinking of it myself, and I found that the best solution.

"Glamoring ones that are this young is dangerous, you know that Alec." He looked at me nervously.

"She could forget who her mother is, or even who she is. It's far too dangerous." He gave me a quick glance while continuing to pace.

"Well you could always drop her off at the prostitute house, they would know who she is and take her to the police." His expression hardened.

"If I took her to the "house" its more than likely she would become one once she turns of age. Her mother used to tell me how she dreamed her daughter would lead a successful life away from prostitution. Ema hated it herself, and would say how much she wanted to get out. But of course, like they all do, money was desperately needed and there were no other choices." He looked back at the girl, a feeling of dread could be felt coming off of him.

"Well do you have any good ideas?" I scoffed. He shouldn't be criticizing my ideas if he didn't even come up with _one_.

"Well I came up with...one." He nervously fumbled with his hands

"I was thinking if, one of us could look after her? Just once she becomes old enough to fend for herself." I must have looked dumbfounded. My mouth laid hanging open. _"Did he really just suggest that?"_ I thought with anguish.

"What does an old vampire know about modern children? When was the last time you've ever even been with a child?" My tone was harsh and loud. Why would he be suggesting it, if anything it would just screw the girl more up.

"There are modern parenting books..." he looked away. "I mean, we could always hire a bunch of humans to take care of her. Treat her more like a ward you know? We could only be used for financial issues." I watched as he began to pace again.

"What you're thinking is preposterous. What has gotten into your head the last couple of days?" I saw him look slightly at the girl.

"By God...you've gotten attached to this little thing haven't you?" My mouth was again agape, and I walked over to him.

"She's just so small," he said while glancing at me.

"Right now, she looks harmless." I reminded him.

"But how much do you want to bet you'll be ashamed for having offered this idea? Once she's awake she will be complaining, crying, whining, screaming, will ask about food, water, if just the smallest thing goes amiss she will let you know with high volume." I stood back shacking my head.

"How do you know all that?" He looked up at me.

"Ever been to a mall or grocery store?" I winced as I remembered those awful experiences Justin dared me to do.

"I read a blog about that. I think they called it "spoiled brats". It seems to be very common among children this day of age." He again looked at the girl.

"Remember when we were their age? We had a lot more respect for our elders." I sat in a chair next to Kain.

"Yes I remember that," he winced. "But as I recall I showed respect for them more out of fear than actual respect. I read about that too in my blog, it's called "child abuse"."

"Since when did you get so handy with the computer?" I sat there a little surprised.

"One must become familiar with new technology, no matter how old one is." I glared at him.

"So, it looks like you've done your "research", are you seriously thinking of adopting her as your own?" I asked while tilting my head.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do it alone," he looked at me. "I was hoping we would take care of her together. I heard it is more stable for the child to have two strong adults. Usually a male and female would be the best choice, but it's becoming more common for males to adopt a child of their own. So, would you be my mate?" I couldn't stand it anymore, I got up from the chair and let out the loudest laughing fit I've ever had. I was laughing so hard, it accidentally woke up the child, and of course she began her crying fit.

Kain immediately picked her up and tried to shush her down while sending daggers towards me.

"I'm innocent," I struck my hands up in the air. "It was your comment that made me do it, so its your fault." The child finally started to settle down and Kain responded.

"What? It was a serious question." he grumbled while he set the child back into bed.

"So you're basically asking me to marry you? I'm sorry Kain, I'm not like that. I'm not gay. But I'm pretty sure that Edward fellow thats down the hall has the hots for you. Whenever you come into the room, he has a sparkle in his eye." He looked at me flabbergasted.

"Alec, I'm not gay either! Why would you even suggest that I was? I was simply mentioning we take care of the child together, I didn't want any sexual relationships between us." He started to stroke the childs hair.

I thought about it for several minutes and decided to let that comment go for now. Too much was going on at this moment, and talking about sexualities wasn't a big priority.

"I guess...I'll take care of her myself," Kain suddenly said. I didn't think he would actually go through with it.

"Nowadays if someone wants to overthrow you, they simply take away someone close to you. You know that." I looked at his unwavering eyes.

"Yes, I know." He looked at me sadly. "Thats why I've decided to resign from my chair as sheriff here, I'll move and start a new life." I was shocked, and speechless.

"You are one of the best known ones here," I said while trying to persuade him to reconsider. "You have many loyal followers, myself included, why would you give all that up for a human child?" I was eager to hear his answer.

"I have grown bored of this unfulfilled job. It does have its perks, but I have grown tired of politics. Plus some feel my human rules are too strict, they've formed a association against me. If I don't step down now I'm afraid too many will join and will either force me to step down, or permanently remove the problem." I didn't know there was such a strong force against him, everyone I talked to agreed with most of his decisions, why the sudden change?

"There are dangerous spies Alec, dangerous people that have a mask upon their face." He looked up at me with striking eyes.

"I have a proposition for you Alec," he began. "How would you like to be the new sheriff?" I was staring at him, thinking it was a joke.

"Right after you tell me the dangers of politics you offer me a job? Are you insane?"

"Pff, I know you've been wanting this job for a while Alec, and you are more than qualified. I know a ruthless soul when I see one, and I have a feeling the others will feel the same way. I don't fear for your life, in fact I think you would be highly supported." All I did was stare at him. I then took a deep breath and sighed.

"Are you truly serious?" I asked again.

"I am truly, my dear friend." Kain responded with a smile.

"Well, looks like we've got a new sheriff."

(**Bliss:** Bwahaha, I had to add a Edward/Bella joke in here somewhere, even though it didn't quite fit. Hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to drop me a mail :) More coming soon.)


	3. Bon Temps

**_The True Blood characters appear in this one! :)_**

**So you know, this takes place 12 years after the prequel.**

"_Only another town, another place that could be used for our hideaway."_

These days were the hardest. Once we've settled into one city, a danger would be known and we'd have to leave it. I hoped this time would be different, this small town called Bon Temps looked pretty cute. The dirt road my truck ran over ran behind me in a trail of smoke.

"Reminds me of my old home, sorta."

I slowed down to examine this little diner down the road. Looking at the time I noticed that it was already one o'clock. I parked and entered this place called "Merlotte's" and was seated by this perky waitress, maybe a little too perky for my taste. She handed me a menu while I scanned the prices.

"_Crap only have 10 dollars, forgot my wallet,"_ I thought.

"Oh, if you look in the back of the menu there are a lot of cheap food. But not cheap as in doesn't taste good! Just a little more money sufficient, you know with the economy and all."

I looked over and stared at the waitress.

"Oh, uh. Thank you." I said politely. Kinda unsure if I said it out load.

"Well I'll have the cheeseburger thanks."

"Coming right up!" And with that she started to walk towards the kitchen.

My meal was good, not high restaurant standards but what do you expect in a small place? I paid and tipped my waitress and walked back to my car. I still had some time before I needed to be home, and when I mean "home" I mean this little crummy shack, so I went and looked at a few stores. I brought a notepad and a pencil with me so I could write down what we needed once I got my wallet. When I walked out of the last store I finally noticed how late it was.

"Crap! It's already nine! Dad said he'd be back at 8:30!" I quickly ran to my truck and started the engine. Damnit, I hope he wouldn't be too mad.

As I got back I ran inside and saw a note on the table.

_Karen, looks like you were out shopping again. Forgot about the time? I have to talk with a few people so don't wait up for me. Saw your wallet on the table, DON'T FORGET IT NEXT TIME! If you were caught without your drivers license I don't know what I could have done. Took some money and will buy some basic necessities, could you do the full shopping tomorrow? It would be very much appreciated. I know it would take some time adjusting to this new place, but its for the best. Hope you had a good day and will talk to you tomorrow._

_Good night,_

_Dad_

"Well at least I'm not in trouble for staying pass curfew," I thought sarcastically.

"Honestly Dad, I really wanted to talk to you tonight." I grumbled and went upstairs to my room.

**The Next Day**

The next day I got up and rubbed my eyes.

"I hate mornings. Why does the sun have to get up so early in the damn day?" I went to my shower and let the cool water wash me. I've always liked water, its so soothing and you can forget about all your troubles. I put on some comfortable clothes and went downstairs to find some grocery bags on the counter. My Dad really did the necessities. He got milk, eggs, bread, and some butter. Nothing else! Thankfully he remembered to put the milk inside the refrigerator this time though.

As I started to make an egg sandwich I turned on the radio to listen to music. As I hummed to the rhythm I flipped an egg or too, thankful that at least I could cook something.

After breakfast I ran to my truck, remembering to pick up my wallet, and read off what I needed from my list. I drove and gathered some groceries before heading home to cook some lunch. Then, I drove back out to finish my shopping.

"I hate having to pick up everything, I wish Dad could have picked up more things." I mumbled while getting the last of the groceries.

As I got back to the house, I noticed yet another note from Dad.

_Hey Karen,_

_Looks like we missed each other again. Hope you had some fun today, sorry you had to pick up so much. I had to go into another meeting today, sorry about that! I'll try to get home later tonight. In the meantime why don't you go out to eat? It must get awfully boring eating by yourself. Hope your adjusting well, it'll get better._

_Love you tons,_

_Dad_

"Dad, seriously. Why can't you just go to the meeting later?" I said to the empty room. I knew he was doing this for our protection, but it doesn't mean I can't be grumpy about it.

I picked up my wallet and got into my truck yet again.

As I drove the moon was shinning bright. "Full moon tonight," I thought to myself. I suddenly shivered. I hated to moon, and I hated the dark.

I accidentally passed one of the chain restaurants on the road. With a heavy sigh I was about to turn around when I remembered that diner further up the road.

"_At least it has a nice atmosphere,"_ I thought to myself. As I approached I noticed a stream of cars and some rednecks chugging beers.

"All part of the 'olde towne' experience I guess." I said sarcastically.

I turned off the engine and went in. I was seated by another waitress who gave me a menu and ran off. Merlotte's was packed tonight. Seeing how it was a Saturday night after all, I expected it to be somewhat crowded but not like this. I looked at my menu and decided to treat myself to a dessert. Suddenly my jean pocket vibrated. I picked up my phone and heard my Dads voice.

"Hey Hon, how are you doing?" He said in a chipper voice.

"I'm doing great Dad, just great." I said sarcastically.

"This is exactly what I wanted to do on my Saturday night, go to a old diner while being stared at by a bunch of rednecks." I glared at a group of drunk guys who were staring at me.

"Look, we'll talk later tonight okay? I have some good news though, it seems that I made an arrangement and we'll be protected here for a while. Maybe you should get used to it? You might end up liking the place."

I sneered at his last comment. I liked Bon Temps at first, but I can easily see myself hating it here.

"Alright Dad, I don't think I'll get much used to it but it beats the hell out of moving again."

"Thats the spirit! Try to look on the bright side of things, sorry gotta go now. Talk to you later, love you!"

"Love you too!" And then he hung up.

I leaned back on my seat while staring at the ceiling.

"Sorry for the wait, we're kinda short handed today. Do you know what you want?" This red-headed women talked to me kinda fast.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger with fries please, and a chocolate milkshake."

"Coming right up hun," as she ran towards the kitchen.

I took this moment to look around, it was really busy. I only saw two waitresses, and a guy managing the bar. Fifteen minutes later my food finally arrived. I ate in silence while watching the people talk with one another. I took out my wallet and set the money on the table when I finished. I was about to leave when I had an idea, a ridiculous idea no less, but a fun one. I went up to my waitress and nervously said if I could talk to her for a moment.

"Sure hun, what is it? I'm kinda really busy at the moment though." She was glancing at a few tables while starting to walk away.

"Well, I see you're busy and all and was wondering if you needed some help?"

She looked at me blankly and then asked "Can you waitress?"

"Well I've never done it before, but I learn quickly." I instantly added.

"Well, you gotta talk to Sam, the boss. He's right over there managing the bar." She scurried away going to a table with a women demanding service.

I saw the man who must've been Sam and I walked up to him.

"We card here, ID please?" He said briefly looking up at me.

"Oh uh, I'm underage." I said confused.

"Then you can't drink here," he said while refilling peoples orders.

"Oh, I'm not here for that. I just wanted to know if you needed help waitressing. I can help out if you want me too." I suddenly felt shy and thought it was a stupid idea to ask.

"Do you really want to help out?" he said while wiping the bar.

"Yes, sir. I've never waitressed before but I could always help with dishes or something."

"Alright, you got yourself a deal. That women over there, her name is Sookie, go to her and she'll get you started." He gave me a quick smile as he took other peoples orders.

I stared at the waitress who greeted me yesterday, she seemed a lot more stressed than last time. I walked over and explained what Sam said.

"You'll really help out? That would be great! If you go to the back there are a bunch of dishes that need to be cleaned if you don't mind." She said with a forced smile as she gave people their orders.

As I went to the back I finally saw what I was in for. There was a huge stack piled up in the sink and next to it.

"_Damn,"_ I thought _"Next time I get bored I shouldn't ask for something to do."_ I hurriedly picked up my first plate as I started to soak it in some water.

**Many Hours and Many Dishes Later**

It's been three hours since I started with the dishes. I put a huge dent in the pile, but I still had some to do. I picked up a fork and while I started getting the marks out, Sam came in.

"Hey didn't know you were still here kid." he said with a smile.

"Well I said I'd help out." I said with a nod and continued to polish the fork.

"Your folks must be worried sick about you, sorry you had to stay so long. Thanks for your help for today." He said extending his hand.

"You're welcome, glad I could be of service." I took his hand and he gave me a strong shake.

"How old are you anyway?" He said with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm 17." I responded.

"Shit! I thought you'd be 19 or 20, not 17. You really should get back to your folks." He rushed me to the door.

"It's okay Sam, I called my Dad and he was fine with it." He wasn't supposed to get back till three anyway, so he didn't mind.

"If you say so," he said with a unsure look. Then he extended his hand and gave me some bills.

"Thanks for your help today, you really saved us." I took the money and put it in my pocket.

"No problem, glad I could help." I was about to leave when I suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Sam, do you need a permanent dish girl?" I looked back.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" He asked with a friendly look.

"Yup, sure can."

"Great, can you be here by five?"

I thought about it, and I knew my Dad would still be asleep, so I accepted.

On the way back I thought about the money I made.

"_It's kinda fun making my own cash for a change, I should have gotten a job a long time ago."_

I stared at the moon while I drove back to the house, hoping my Dad was back so we could talk.

(**Bliss**: So how did you all like it? Hope you did, and sorry if it seems rushed at all. Will update with next chapter hopefully soon :D R/R's are awesome!)


	4. Services

**Karen's POV**

I slept in until three, staying up until five really takes a toll on you. And quite frankly, last night was the first night I really fell asleep. I had a long talk with my Dad about my job, he seemed pleased. He said he was glad that I actually had something to do. Knowing that he was still asleep, I went into the kitchen to get myself some lunch.

Eventually it was time to go to Merlotte's for work. I wrote a note to my Dad saying where I went and to call me when he woke up. On my drive I was relieved that the Sunday crowd wasn't that big. I could easily see myself getting sick of doing dishes. I saw Sookie at the bar and headed towards her.

"Hi," I said with a little enthusiasm.

"Hey, I guess Sam gave you a job here huh?" Sookie responded with a smile.

"For the time being I guess." I said while smiling back. There was a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw Sam.

"Hey Sam," I said.

"Hey, glad you could make it today." He gave me a hair net and an apron, isn't that just lovely?

"Sorry for my rudeness yesterday, it was pretty stressful. I never got your name."

"I'm Karen, and it's alright. I knew you all had a lot of work to do."

"Are you sure its alright with your folks to work here? They do know this place serves alcohol right?"

"My Dads fine with it," I responded with a smile.

"Honestly Sam, its not like she's going to be drinking." Sookie said while gathering menus together.

"Heh you're right Sook, guess I'm paranoid is all."

"It's perfectly alright," I said assuringly. "Well, I should get started!"

I headed towards the new pile of dishes that were awaiting me in the kitchen.

After several hours, Merlotte's was finally closing for the day. My Dad called me earlier saying he had to have another "meeting" and won't come home. It was twelve when Sam started locking up.

I said goodbye to my new coworker, Arlene, and grabbed my bag when I saw the door open.

"Sorry, bars closed." Sam said while trying to push the strangers out.

"We ain't here for the beer boy," said the larger one out of the two.

"Bill's not here either." Sookie said while approaching up behind me.

Then it occurred to me. They were vampires. Vampires.

I took a step away and tried to conceal myself behind the bar. That didn't do any good though because they already spotted me. They started to run after me when Sam and Sookie stopped them.

"We want you to leave. NOW." Sam said with urgency.

"We ain't goin' nowhere boy!" The shorter one pushed Sam out of the way while Sookie tried to block the bigger one.

Then it occurred to me. It was my fault the vampires were here. I had come into this bar and they somehow found out, it would be my fault if anyone got hurt.

While Sam and Sookie asked why they wanted to get in the bar, I took out my silver chain that I put inside my shoe.

"_Dad said always be careful."_ I thought to myself, mentally thanking him for that lesson.

I came at the vampires with my chain and threw it at them. They let out a hiss while trying to remove it. I then tried to find my other weapon I stored to no avail, I must have left it at home. I looked back and the vampires were cussing and almost had my long chain off. I then noticed Sam with a big silver plate and crashed it on the two vampires. Sookie let out a short scream at the crash. I just gulped. The vampires roared out of pain and left the bar in an instant.

"What the hell was that all about!" Sam yelled. I looked at him with a apologetic look.

"No idea," I responded. "I don't know about you, but I'm going home now." I scurried past the astonished Sam and Sookie and made it to my car.

This was one of the worst nights of my life.

I spent the day pondering if I should tell my Dad about the night before. He would probably scold me for not bringing the other, more affective, part of my chain. I also feared he would make me quit my job and we would have to move again.

I let out a big sigh while walking downstairs to watch T.V. "Maybe Sam would fire me after last night." I said out load to the empty house. The rest of the day I decided to not go to Merlotte's. I figured I needed a night off, and I should talk about last nights situation with my Dad. At nine he opened the door and greeted me with a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever! How are you doing Karen?" He asked with a little concern once he saw my melancholy expression.

"Something happened last night." I said dryly.

"What type of "something"? Were you with a boy? Did he hurt you?" He said with concern.

"No Dad, I wasn't with a boy. I was at work."

"Oh thats right, well what happened?" He raised an eyebrow while awaiting my response.

"Two...vampires came into the bar last night. And well, they tried to...attack me..."

I looked over at my Dad with his shocked expression.

"Did you have your chain?" He asked in a low tone.

"Sorta, well I had half of it." I quickly looked at my feet.

"How can you have...half of it? Damnit Karen!" He looked pissed as he started to storm away.

"Did they say anything to you? How did you fight them off?"

"I threw them the chain which made them paralyzed and my boss threw a silver plate on their heads." I looked over at my father who just sat down on our kitchen chair and put his fists to his head.

"At least you're alright." He said while coming up to me and putting me in his arms.

"I'm fine Dad, really." I hugged him back.

"Damnit Karen. What should I do?" He released from our hug and walked over to the couch.

"Dad, I have no idea how they found me." I looked at him while seeing him think.

"I'll have to discuss this with him. Karen, I have to go. Don't leave this house do you hear? I'll be back soon." He marched outside while slamming the door.

I had no idea what to do now, so I spent a few hours watching TV. At two my Dad came back and called over to me.

"Well I talked it over with a few people, they said those from the northern borders were spotted in this domain. I talked with the sheriff and he assured me that those vampires were taken care of." He sat down on the couch next to me.

"I called Alec, and he said he has no idea who sent them. He thinks they might be from another group."

I inwardly groaned. Not another group after us.

"Don't worry," he tried to be reassuring. "It seems like the second group can easily be avoided and we have allies here now, so it'll be easier to be protected."

I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder.

"I hate this." I said while digging my face in his sleeve.

"It'll be alright, I promise you." He tapped my knee while sitting back on the couch.

We stayed like that for a little while when I suddenly thought of a question.

"Normally to have friends in a new place we need to do something for them right? How can we already have allies when we just came here." I could feel him stiffen at this question.

"Well," he began choosing his words carefully.

"I have volunteered some of my...services for them." he looked away.

"Services?" I said gasping.

"Like my Moms services?" I was shocked.

"No, not like your Moms services. Now is not the time for me to explain, you'll find out later." I could feel a tinge of anger in him for me even suggesting that.

"Look, I'm sorry I even suggested it." I rose from the couch and stared back at him.

"Well I need to go to bed, I should go to Merlotte's early tomorrow and explain why I didn't show up today." I headed for the stairs as I heard a voice from Dad.

"Huh?" I said, since I was unable to hear.

"I said good night!" He rose from couch and approached the stairs.

I smiled, it was nice having Dad home.

"G'night!" And with that I ran upstairs to get some well needed sleep.

**Kain's POV**

I saw her run upstairs and it made me smile. God I was glad to be home. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

I then thought about what she said to me. _"It's been a while since she even mentioned her mother. How long has it been since it happened? Twelve years I guess? It's been a while."_

I sat back looking at my hands. It might have been twelve years ago but for me it could have easily been yesterday. All the blood and rain was still vivid in my mind. I was glad Karen didn't know most of it, since she couldn't remember, but I knew she had nightmares about it. I let out a sigh while my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I pressed the receiver to my ear.

"Hey Kain, it's me."

"Hey Alec, found out anything new?" I was shocked to hear Alec so soon after the last time I talked to him. He's been very busy lately.

"Nothing much really, just thought I should tell you I might drop by your little dot on the map and have a look around. Haven't seen Karen in a while." I sneered at him, I knew the true intention of his sudden visit.

"It's always nice to hear your concern for Karen, but you could always call her you know."

"Can't, if she knew my phone number she would be calling me 24/7." I laughed at his remark.

"Well you are one of her favorite Uncles."

"Well, in that case I'll make sure not to tell Justin. But anyways I probably will be heading over there in a few days." I glared at the phone.

"It's nice you visiting and all," I began "but isn't your real reason visiting, seeing me at the...club?"

"Club? Whatever do you mean?" he said in a innocent voice.

"Oh cut the crap, I know you talked to Eric about it. It's humiliating as it is, you're just going to make it worse."

"Humph, well then if you feel so embarrassed about it you could always try to get them to help you some other way." I knew he was snickering.

"Already tried, Pam insisted that this is the only way I could be protected. And you know, what goes for Pam usually goes with Eric." I sighed while remembering that conversation.

"If you think about it, its not such a bad "gig"," I knew he was laughing right now.

"I mean this seriously though. What, you sing and dance a little on a stage, is it that humiliating?" I wished I could punch him through the phone.

"I wonder if you would have the same train of thought if you had to."

"I couldn't do that! I am a well respected individual."

"And you're saying I'm not?" I was more than a little angry at this point.

"No, you are well respected. By those who remember you that is."

"You just want to insult me don't you? A lot of people do remember me, thats why I'm in this mess in the first place!" I was down right pissed off by now.

"Geez, cool it Kain. I humbly apologize for the misunderstanding. Tell you what, I'll make it up to you by buying you a drink or two. I'll do it personally, see you in a few days!" He hung up.

"Goddammit! Alec you better not-" But I knew it was too late.

With a heavy sigh I closed the phone and stared at the ceiling.

"_I can't believe Pam is making me wear that."_ I thought grumpily.

Noticing the time I went downstairs to go to bed.

(**Bliss**: I wonder what his "services" are? *wink*wink* ;) The next chapter is one of my favorites, *whispers* Welcome to Fangtasia! R/Rs are loved!)


	5. Fangtasia

**Karen's POV**

When I woke up the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Well I was sure the birds would be chirping if we actually had trees in our yard.

I got dressed and headed downstairs to have lunch since it was too late for breakfast. After I ate I went to my truck to head over to Merlotte's. The place was pretty empty except the for occasional local chattering the latest gossip. I headed over to Arlene and asked where Sam was. She pointed towards the kitchen and hurried away to take another order.

"_Seems like Arlene is always in a rush,"_ I thought.

When I entered the kitchen I was a little shocked and guilty seeing Sam there scrubbing the dishes.

"Sorry I wasn't here yesterday," I called out to him.

He looked and greeted me with a smile. He then dried off his hands and approached me.

"Hey, thought you wouldn't come back after the other day." I looked down.

"Yeah, well sorry about that. I think I just needed a day off."

"Perfectly understandable." he replied. "Actually I wouldn't blame you if you never came back. The stuff that happened scared the shit out of me."

I couldn't help but smile. "Scared the shit out of me too." I then added "Is it okay if I work here again? I really am sorry for not even calling."

"Nah its alright, no harm done. And your work would be greatly appreciated, I never knew how many plates this place uses up!"

"Far too many." I said while grabbing the hairnet and apron.

I spent most of my time finishing the dishes, and when I successfully dried my last knife I headed out to the diner. I could see from the windows that it was already dark, and noticed that this must've been the time where it's the busiest. I saw Sam mixing a drink while I approached him.

"Hey Karen, you finished with the dishes?" I nodded.

"Great well, you're done for the day I guess."

"But Sam, do you need any help waitressing today?" He shook his head.

"Nope, on the weekdays it can get pretty slow. We're used to this sort of thing so it'll be alright. Thanks for your offer though." He handed the customer his drink.

"Well alright, I guess its good getting home at a somewhat earlier time," I laughed.

I waved goodbye to Sookie, Arlene, and Sam while I headed to my truck. I drove home pounding my hands to the steering wheel to the beat of the song. I knew Dad would be up, so I was glad I could talk to him again. But of course when I went inside I saw yet again another note.

_Hey Karen,_

_Went to another meeting, won't be back till very late. If you need anything call my cell, if its turned off leave a message. It will probably be on until one, so if you call any later don't expect a reply right away. Love you, and have a good night._

_Dad_

I inwardly sighed. "How can he be gone almost every night in the freaking week!" Then it occurred to me, he had to do "services". I shivered at the thought while running upstairs to take a shower.

**Sookie's POV**

It was about twelve when I said good bye to Sam and Arlene. I had to get off early to meet with Bill at Fangtasia, meeting Eric isn't a very pleasant thing to do but it must be done. We agreed that for my mind reading services I would get paid an agreed amount. It's been three weeks since I went to Fangtasia and figured out yet another person who was trying to swindle Eric out of a couple hundred grand and I haven't seen a penny of it. I talked with Bill on the phone and he agreed to go with me, thank God because I know I couldn't do this alone. As I headed towards Bills house I saw him dressed in a little more formal shirt with a light weight jacket.

"Hello handsome," I replied when I touched his lips with mine.

"Well hello Sookie, why you look lovely tonight." I surely hoped I did, I spent a good 30 minutes in front of the mirror. Which was a huge task since I had to do so much in that allotment. I smiled while he took my hand and guided me to his car for our dreaded ride to Fangtasia.

Once we got there we noticed a lot more people lining up in front of the entrance. Bill took me to the front where we saw Pam in her usual wardrobe, but she seemed a little more perky.

"Hey Pam," I greeted her with a smile. As she moved to let us through I suddenly asked. "There are surely a lot of people here today, what's the occasion?" I saw her face form a wicked smile while she answered.

"Well we have a special new guest with us today. I've told Eric so many times that we needed better entertainment, and finally we got some! Took some persuading but it was all worth it." I suddenly didn't want to enter the club anymore.

"What type of entertainment Pam?" Bill asked with a sudden sense of fear.

"Oh harmless stuff, you have to see for yourself," she ushered us into the club.

To our amazement it completely changed. There used to be a bar in the middle and booths, tables and chairs around it. Somehow Eric built a stage where the bar used to be and spread out the tables around the stage. Bill immediately saw Eric and we walked over to him with the intention of talking about my money issue. Eric was seated in a table close to the front, I assumed awaiting for whatever kind of performance would appear.

"Eric," Bill started. "We need to talk about your financial issue with Sookie. She helped you three weeks ago and you have yet to meet your end of the deal by sending her a check." Erics eyes never moved from the stage even when Bill was talking to him.

"Eric! Come on I need my money already." I hated how he sometimes ignored us.

"Both of you, calm down. Sookie you will get the agreed check soon, it just has to go through the bank you know how these things go." I stared at him angrily.

"In the meantime why don't you take a seat, the show is about to begin."

**Kain's POV**

I hated what I was wearing. I never felt so humiliated in my life, and thats saying something. I paced across the back of the stage with my black cape flowing behind me. _"Honestly, Pam just had to make me wear this."_ I picked up the pentagram chain and flung it off. I didn't want to look in a mirror because I knew I'd just scare myself. Pam tried to make me have the real "vampire" image that humans like, but I simply found it ridiculous. At that moment I didn't want to think about the song I had the sing, or scream at that moment.

I looked over at someone gave me a 10 second symbol. With a sigh I got ready for the most humiliating performance I'd ever have to do.

**Sookie's POV**

With Bills hand on top of mine I noticed the curtains finally draw back. White smoke was filling the stage with red lights beaming down on it. I heard a loud scream from the guitar and the drums that then followed bellowed with a loud crack. I'm not too fond of loud music so I tightened my grip on Bills hand. Finally a lyric or two ran out from the smoke and a figure appeared.

_We are here as immortals, destined to defy death_

_With the help of Lucifer rip off your wings of the living and join the army of the dead_

_What you see before you is your cemetery, eternal grave_

_Feed off those who see the sun, make them afraid of the dark!_

_With the rise of the moon, howl for your soul_

_And drink the blood thats the dark crimson fountain of life_

I was astonished at how dark the lyrics were. Around me I saw people gathering around the stage trying to grab the singers cape and cheer for him to sing louder. I looked over at Bill who had a confused expression on his face, I guess its his first time seeing something of this nature. Eric just grinned and nodded his head, obviously happy with his little performance. The humans loved this concert, but the vampires didn't seem to. They seemed to snicker while drinking their True Bloods and having their own conversation. After a few sudden belting notes the singer seemed to disappear in the smoke and the curtains closed. Some people tried to climb on stage to go after the singer, but a vampire bodyguard was posted to prevent anyone from approaching. After a few seconds I turned to Bill to see what he thought.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen." I guess he's never been to a rock concert before.

"I think he did a great job for his opening performance." Eric said facing us.

"Does he actually like doing this kind of thing?" I wondered if the person actually got a thrill from going on stage and singing to a bunch of screaming people.

"Doesn't matter if he does or doesn't" Eric said dryly. "As long as he does it, I'll be happy." While being a little confused I continued to talk to Eric about the check he owes me.

**Kain's POV**

I did it. I actually did it. When I went on stage I immediately noticed the hoards of people already cheering to the guitar and drum. By then I started to relax a little more and was fueled by the energy of the audience. _"Oh God, did I actually like singing these songs on stage?"_ Avoiding the question if I liked or disliked it, I was glad to be off and get into some regular clothes. As I exited I checked to see if Karen had called me, when seeing that she didn't I headed towards the bar for a well needed drink. When I got there I saw a very young girl, obviously drunk, trying to get a group of vampires to bite her. I approached them while greeting myself to the girl. I was glad that on stage my outfit completely contradicted what I usually had on, so no one knew it was me.

"Caaa-n youu talk to someo-one elsessss maybee" the girl said to me.

"I'mmm trying tah gett some good vammmppiressss to bite me. Are you dah vampirrr?" I stared at her blankly as the other vampires laughed at her stupidity.

"Man after one drink it makes her like this, should have made it non-alcoholic. It's a lot more fun if they scream."

"Pff, I know right? Come on baby, we'll bite you all you want. Lets get the hell out of here."

I took a firm hold on the two vampires that were trying to get the girl out of the bar.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you do that." I glared at the both of them. It was pretty obvious they were young fledglings, and I could see the lust in their untamed eyes.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be anyways? What are you gonna do?" I firmly grabbed the mans arm and pushed it to his back in a instant. He made a gasp as I heard the bone break. The other one came at me from behind.

"You son of a-!" And before he could finish cussing at me I picked him up from where he was standing and threw him, making him crash into some tables. Many people started to stare at me, but after my little "performance" from earlier I didn't care. I took the girls hand and walked her out of the bar.

"I'm calling you a cab alright?" I said while I dialed the numbers.

"You wanna do it in a cab? That okay wit me, but the driver ain't getting nothin!" I sighed while telling the driver where to come to.

"Do you know where you live at all?" I asked unsure if she even knew who she was.

"Course I do silly, 329 Chestnut Road. Wanna do it in my house?" I let out another sigh. This was going to be a long night.

When the taxi finally came I told him the address the woman gave me and some cash that should be more than enough to cover the ride.

When I came back Pam was staring at me.

"What...?" I said becoming tense.

"Oh nothing, just didn't realize how good you looked in leather." She gave me one of her evil smiles.

"Gee, thank you so much for noticing," I said sarcastically while returning towards the bar.

I saw Eric waving toward me, so I approached him and two other guests.

**Sookie's POV**

Eric called over to someone who was entering the bar, and then I realized it was the man who threw that one vampire earlier. He seemed to have a pained expression when he approached us.

"Kain, what a wonderful performance you had this evening," Eric had a smile on his face.

"Which one? The singing or the air performance?" I noticed he didn't look too happy when talking to Eric.

"Both were exceptional, but I don't fully understand the need for the second one. Although it was very intriguing." Bill leaned over to my ear whispering if we should go.

"Just a second," I said while listening on their conversation.

"The second one must have been done however. Two newborns tried to seduce, bite and possibly kill this young women. Just think of it as a favor for not having your bar investigated." I noticed Erics smile seem to fade.

"Are you sure they were going to bite her?"

"Absolutely, she was begging for it but thats probably because they made her drunk. I wouldn't have made a scene unless I had a good reason."

"Or had the need to dance," Eric joked. Suddenly the man turned around towards me and Bill.

"I'm sorry for my manners, I'm Kain Westwood. I hoped you enjoyed the performance this evening." He gave a little bow that made Eric laugh.

"I thought you hated doing it, did you finally change your mind?" Kain sneered.

"Of course not! All I was saying was I hoped they enjoyed it. Doesn't mean I would have to enjoy it."

Kain looked away and tapped the table nervously.

"I enjoyed it, very masculine." Bill said with a smile trying to be polite.

"_Liar,"_ I thought. I saw Bills expression become anguished once the performance started, and ended.

I looked up at Kain and said, "It was very exciting, you certainly have a lot of fans in the room." I heard him laugh a little before he responded.

"I'm just glad they don't recognize me. I'm glad my stage clothes are so different from my regular clothes."

"I bet." I responded.

Kain escorted us out of the bar and to our car while he was going to his.

"It was nice talking to the both of you," he said with a smile.

"Pleasure is ours," I heard Bill respond while standing next to me.

I waved goodbye and got inside the car, hoping that Eric would mail that check already.

(**Bliss**: So how did you all like it? :) The next chapter might take a little while to upload, but I'll be as quick as I can. R/R's are greatly appreciated! ;D)


End file.
